


The Myths told it Wrong

by orphan_account



Series: DirkWeek 2016 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Creation Myth, Day 6, DirkWeek 2016, Fluff, Godstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People believed many things about the God of Soul, most of it was wrong - he just wanted to make internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Myths told it Wrong

The Myths told it Wrong.  
The myth says that the God of Souls is a merciful god – while the Goddess of Life made the body, the God of Souls individually crafts each soul and delivers it to babes by a seagull. Priests preach that he has a lost love and waits for him to return. Some say that he is, in fact, the god of war. That he is locked in a battle until the end of time. Others believe that he is a creator. Although these are close to the truth, the God of Souls is more like you and I.

Oh, sure he shaped people to be independent and to think at the start of time, but the brain is made to do that. His love isn’t quite as lost as people believe; that legend started when the God of Hope had gone on an adventure, took a wrong turn for a hundred years and lived with a tribe of early Hunter/Gatherers, thereby missing their anniversary and causing the God of Souls to drag him home. The war thing comes from that one time the God of Time (and Sick Beats) jumped him at a temple and they fought, levelling the temple (and the hill it was on) to the ground. He doesn’t know why humans got the notion that he fighting constantly, but wishes they would stop starting wars in his name as the Goddess of Life keeps shouting at him for nothing. 

The only thing mortals had got right was that he was a creator, he’d shaped the animals which the Goddess of Life had breathed, well, life into. All the animals but Australia, which was group effort between the other deities as they had a competition to make the weirdest animal (the Goddess of Light had won with the creation of the platypus).

~*~

Swearing profusely as he emerged from under the table he’d banged his head on, Dirk Strider glared at Dave who was laughing.  
“You could just ‘create’ another screwdriver.” The intensity of the glare deepened and he turned back to the computer he was making. It just wouldn’t run right! 

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Dirk fiddled with the wires again. If this wouldn’t work, then humans couldn’t have internet. Not that it was important, but he needed to distract himself from how silent his house would be without Jake there. Today was the Day of Hope and Jake was needed to be paraded around capital cities. “Or is the God of Lego not able to make Google work?” Dirk rolled his eyes, used to being called the God of Lego, after Dave heard a child pray to him as that for inspiration on their art project. Dirk still blessed her with extra creativity once Dave had left to message the Alternian Deities. “Though I preferred Firefox, it just worked so much better than Chrome, y’know?” Dirk gave a grunt of reply and prayed that Jake would be home soon. Dave rambled on, Dirk only slightly listening.

Three hours and compressing the urge to scream and throw the computer across the room, Dirk used his grace to make internet before throwing Dave out and sat in the corner pouting. Knees clutched to his chest with his chin resting on them. He was upset that he couldn’t do it mortally like he used to when he was human, before Sburb. 

The door of his workshop was gently pushed open,  
“Dirk?” His head shot up and he opened his arms for the slim figure of his lover to slip into. Looking down at Jake, Dirk smirked at the glitter and makeup that caked him. The cream embroidered tunic slipped off one slim shoulder and Dirk nibbled on the flesh there, transporting them to their bedroom.

“Crikey,” Jake pulled away, still straddling him, “Dirk, don’t worry about the computer.”  
“How’d you know of that?” Dirk threaded his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the headboard.  
“You don’t feel as hopeful as usual and I could sense the grace on the computer, darling.” 

He pressed his forehead against Jake’s and smiled as hope filled him, watching the gold glow Jake emitted.  
“You’re glowing.” Whispered Jake, smiling slightly as he snuggled close. Dirk raised one of his hands to inspect the familiar pink light,  
“So are you.”

On Earth, the sky turned pink as the sun began to sink. A priestess giggled as she looked up into the sky. Her patron, her God of Lego, was happy and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Godstuck and I want to write a full length fic, but this will have to do.


End file.
